That day at the clinic
by The Horseman
Summary: Nina finds out that she met Kim before


Notes:  
  
Just a little 24 short. Nina/Kim. Slight spoilers, I suppose - generally, if you haven't seen up to 1:00pm-2:00pm, then don't read. As always, if this stuff is illegal for you to read/you hate this, then don't bother reading on. Constructive Criticism is always welcome at four_horsemen_of_the_apocalypse@hotmail.com I will not bother reading any flames. In the unlikely event of anyone wanting to archive this, please e- mail me before you do. I just like to keep track of my fics  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't even know who the 24 franchise belongs to, but it ain't me (last time I checked.) This is a non-for profit piece of personal entertainment written to see if I could do it. Although copyright is obviously infringed by my writing this, I have no money, and suing me would be useless. Anything in this fic which appears in canon 24 universe obviously belongs to the entire load of people who have a bit-share in the franchise. Anything original in this is mine by intellectual copyright  
  
That day at the clinic  
  
By the Horseman  
  
I swear I never knew it was her  
  
I mean, it's one of the rules. You never go all the way in an argument with Jack, you never tell Division about the latest scam that Bob Armendo's running on the side  
  
And you leave your family by the door. You're not a person inside those walls, you're a special agent.  
  
Until the clinic, I never knew it was her  
  
I hadn't seen her since the elevator, what, 11 months ago? She'd grown, dyed her hair blonde. The normal stuff that teens do  
  
And I swear to God that I nearly gave it away when I saw her.  
  
I introduced myself to her, she nodded blankly and I left. I don't even think she realised what was happening  
  
I don't know how I kept a straight face. But somehow, I did. She looked more shocked I think (did Terri see it?). God if she did I'm dead. Jack will crucify me, and the entire Justice Department won't be able to stop him.  
  
Poor kid, she's been through a long day. She doesn't need this. But I couldn't help it. I looked at her for a split second longer than I should have. Do you remember? I wanted to scream at her. If you do, then for the love of god shut up  
  
I don't even remember how it started. In that lift. 11 months ago, in the Tennyson building (now there's a Freudian point, if you believe the rumours about Harris..)  
  
It was at one of those 'events', the sort that division organises. Wives meet wives and kids are polite to kids. And everyone can pretend that there's some normality in their lives  
  
I don't even know why I went. Yes I do. It was during that period. Division wasn't exactly sure what the hell was going on, so they invited Terri as Jack's wife, and me separately  
  
I turned up in my second best dress (no sense in making them think I'd made the effort), and did the usual schmoozing. 'Director Phillips, so nice to see you again'. Makes me feel sick. I got into this to hunt down bad guys. I don't give a fuck what they think.  
  
But I like my job, and I don't like my credit rating  
  
I excused myself ASAP, and decided to go downstairs. For the first time since quitting, I wanted a cigarette  
  
She was in the lift when I entered. Young, around 18 I thought (yeah, right Nina), and I just assumed she was one of the new interns. Those aides they hire to keep their noses in the kitchen and out of the files.  
  
We travelled down the first 5 floors in complete silence.  
  
There was something that fascinated me about her. Maybe it was the 'goddamn' attitude in her eyes, or the way she had this little mole just below her right ear, but I couldn't stop looking at her. And she couldn't stop looking at me. I'm not gay, I didn't even go through the experimentation stage in college. But there was something about her..  
  
I don't remember which one of us started it. But I was suddenly in the middle of the lift, thrusting my tongue down her throat  
  
The sex was hard and fast. No sense of like minds coming together. I want her and she wanted me. And all I remember are two things. The obscene little noises that she made as I licked her to climax. And the look in her eyes at the end, when we finally got down to the ground floor, and we both arranged our clothes just in time as the doors opened.  
  
She seemed to be thanking me. I smiled back at the joy in her eyes, and we both left the lift. Going our separate ways. I never thought I'd see her again  
  
Until that day at the clinic 


End file.
